Strep
by in1000wordsorless
Summary: Dick helps Wally and then Dick gets a little sick. Bad summary. It's actually a little Dick/Bruce Father/Son story


Dick walked into Wally's room at Barry's house. Wally groaned as he rolled in his bed.

"Got you some soup Wally." Dick said as he placed it on the night stand next to Wally's bed.

"I can't eat, I'm too busy dying!" Wally over exaggerated.

Dick let out a chuckle. "You're not dying, you just have strep throat. Now you have to eat so you can take your antibiotics." Dick gave Wally one of the pills inside the prescription bottle on the stand. Wally reluctantly ate the soup as he got his pill down.

"Are you gonna be here tomorrow too? Or are Iris and Barry gonna be back by tonight?" Wally asked before Dick took the empty soup bowl back to the kitchen.

"Nope. They should be back in an hour or two. I have a band fundraiser tomorrow."

"You band geek." Wally smiled. "What kind of fundraiser?"

"A car wash. If you feel better drive over to my wash site." Dick heard the front door open and Barry ran up to Wally's room.

"Hey kids. How you guys doing?" Barry asked.

"I'm dying!" Wally tried to yell, but it just came as a raspy tone above talking. Barry laughed.

"Okay, I'll make sure you don't die kid. Thanks for helping while me and Iris were gone."

"he wasn't _too _bad." Dick tried to sound convincing, but everyone knew Wally was a nightmare when he was sick. "Oh well, I gotta get going. I'll see you when your better Wally." Dick said as he walked towards the door.

"Not if I'm dead!" Dick heard as he hopped onto his bike.

…

When Dick woke up, he swallowed the spit in his mouth, but it felt like his throat was swollen and blocked. He spat some of the flem in his throat into his bathroom sink. Nothing else hurt, and he didn't feel too bad, so he decided to go downstairs, eat breakfast, and get ready for the fundraiser.

Bruce was renewing his driver's liscence that morning. Alfred made Dick an omlet, but he only ate half and made himself some tea.

"Are you alright master Dick?" Alfred asked in concern.

Dick nodded his head, saying that he had a sore throat. He threw his band shirt and grabbed his snare. He jumped into the car and Alfred drove him to his car site. Almost everyone was at the site.

One of the color guard girls that was at his station ran up to him. "Hey Dick! You wanna advertise with me?" She asked as she grabbed a sign and her flag.

"Sounds cool, sure." He said, picking up his drum. They switched off between holding the sign and playing instruments and spinning flags. They yelled and cheered at the passing cars. One of the senior tuba players joined them in advertising.

"Lets make this more interesting!" The tuba player said as he motioned for the guard girl to grab his tuba, and he took Dick's drum. The girl handed her flag to Dick, and they all started attempting the different instruments. Dick wasn't too bad at using a flag, but he eventually smacked his head.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

Dick just laughed as he rubbed his head. "I'm fine. I'll just hold the sign instead."

After about an hour of yelling and playing, they switched to washing cars. Ten minutes after coming back in, the people that had taken his spot came back in.

Dick and his saxafone friend advertised for the last three hours of the car wash. When they came back in, Dick sat down and almost fell asleep waiting for Bruce.

Bruce rolled up and Dick said goodbye to everyone before jumping in the car.

"How was the car wash?" Bruce asked as he turned out of the parking lot.

"We washed about 30 cars." Dick said. Bruce nodded as he looked over to his son.

"You okay?" Bruce asked. Dick nodded.

"I'm just kinda tired." Dick said, rubbing the aching bump on his head.

"Alfred told me you had a sore throat today."

"It's not that bad. I managed." They pulled into the driveway and Dick crashed on the couch in the living room.

…

When Dick woke up a few hours later, his throat felt worse, and he still had a small headache. He went to the kitchen and tried to eat some crackers, but they scratched down his throat. He tried drinking more tea, but his throat felt like it was swelling, and everything was harder to get down.

He wrapped his fingers around the back of his neck. The top of his wrists hit right under his jaw, and he could have sworn his throat was bruised.

He walked up to Bruce's study to see his dad sitting in a chair, reading a book.

"Hey Bruce?" Dick said from the door. Bruce looked up from his book.

"What's up Dick?" Bruce asked as he put the book on the table in front of him and walked over to Dick.

"I feel like my throat is bruised."

Bruce tilted his head and felt the boy's throat. "Hm, looks like your glands are swollen. You must have gotten Wally's cold."

"Oh, Wally didn't have a cold, he had strep." Dick said, not connecting the dots.

Bruce turned back towards Dick and took him to the nearest bathroom. Dick sat on the counter as Bruce rummaged through the medicine cabinet.

"Is there anything besides your throat that hurts?"

Dick let out a long breath through his nose as he sat back. "Well I can't really swallow anything without it hurting, and I kinda have a headache, but that's probably from when I hit myself with a flag."

Bruce stopped and stared at the boy for a second before looking through the cabinet again. He found the thermometer he was looking for and stuck it in the boy's mouth.

Dick lyed his head against the mirror. He had an overall lousy feeling travelling all over his body.

Bruce saw how awful the boy looked. He didn't look too bad when he had picked him up from the car wash. The thermometer beeped and Bruce took it and read the number. 101.9˚.

Bruce picked the boy up off the counter.

"I can still walk you know." Dick protested as he was carried to the car.

Bruce drove Dick to the doctor. After a few tests, the doctor confirmed that he had strep throat. A nurse gave them a prescription of antibiotics. Dick leaned on Bruce as they walked out of the doctor's office.

"You gonna be okay?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna kill Wally next time I see him."

…

I always end stories weird like this! And I know this is such a random story, but My sis got strep and now my glands are swollen. Thanks sis.

We had our band car wash the other day, and I was being lazy while spinning (bad me haha) and I hit my head three times. Band is gonna be so great with bumps on my head and my glands so swollen that swallowing water is painful. Great!

Tell me what you think please!


End file.
